


Somewhere over the Rainbow

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somewhere over the Rainbow-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somewhere over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere over the Rainbow-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)

Jazz looks out the window of their ship. A star in the distance explodes causing a rainbow of colors in radiation that his visor just happens to pick up to spray over his view. He smiles lightly as he thinks of the rainbows in the crystal gardens. Somewhere Prowl was looking at the rainbows his little garden produced. Somewhere on Cybertron. Imagination runs wild and Jazz thinks how rainbows could maybe, magically, be portals. Maybe they could send messages? Maybe even allow mechs to travel over, or through them. Maybe thoughts? One person looks at a rainbow while another does and they’re somehow connected. Now why can’t he link up with Prowl?


End file.
